


Questions are Warranted

by Christiiiiine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Struggle, Author Took Tendou Satori's Crackhead Energy and Naruto Ran With It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christiiiiine/pseuds/Christiiiiine
Summary: The captain of Shiratorizawa’s Volleyball Club was an enigma if such a thing existed.Their middle blocker, however, was an open book.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Exhibit A, or something

The captain of Shiratorizawa’s Volleyball Club was an enigma if such a thing existed. He spoke only when spoken to, he had abs to turn the heads even of the straightest of men, and, if the rumors were to be believed, he had never smiled in his entire life. Virtually nothing was known about Ushijima’s life outside of practice.

Satori Tendou was an open book. His pale, wiry frame was the perfect size for hugging, he was always ready to serenade any (un)fortunate soul whom he happened to cross paths with, and it was rare to see him  _ without  _ a smile. The joy and effort he put into everyday things was the most inspiring thing his teammates had ever seen.

Wakatoshi Ushijima was not a nurturing person. At first glance, he was cold, hostile, and impossible to move. Which is why it was imperative to Shiratorizawa’s Volleyball club that the things they witnessed between the captain and the middle blocker remain a tightly kept secret. 

**EXHIBIT A: Wholesomely Domestic yet Slightly Concerning Lunchtime Exchanges**

At first observation, Tendou had merely misplaced his bento, like he misplaced his Very Important English assignment the other day, like he misplaced his volleyball shoes constantly, like he misplaced his keys this morning. 

At second observation it was at most a small oversight, a highschool boy in a rush to leave home after a frantic search for those keys he mentioned earlier. 

Perhaps the average person would be content choosing as they please between these two plausible explanations for Satori Tendou’s bento (or lack thereof). Ushijima was not an average person. 

“Eat,” he loomed over Tendou’s desk, pushing parts of his own lunch towards his scrawny middle blocker. 

“Big breakfast,” Tendou said, as if that explained everything.

“We have practice. The human body requires proper nutrition. Eat.” 

“Did you start the new issue of diamond no ace yet?” It was a pitiful attempt to change the subject. 

“I hear your stomach growling.” Tendou looked down at his desk. “There is no shame in accepting help from a friend,” Ushijima said at last. Slowly, Tendou took Ushijima’s lunch and began to eat. 

“It’s good,” he said, sounding surprised. “Did your mother make it?”

“I made it,” Ushiwaka responded. “For you. Extra, I mean, in case you… misplaced yours again.” A small smile crossed Tendou’s face. The tension left the room. Ushiwaka’s shoulders relaxed, and the earth resumed spinning on its axis. 

“Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun,” he said, and, was that a blush that graced the captain’s cheeks?

“Please stay healthy, Tendou. The… team… needs you at your best.” The grin that crossed the middle blocker’s face was something of which angels sing. 

“Yes, sir,” he replied, and the world was normal again.


	2. So I Heard Some of Y'all Wanted a Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, it took me awhile to figure out where I wanted to go with this.

**EXHIBIT B: Questionable Late-Night Tutoring Sessions**

Ushijima looked over at his roommate with everything in between confusion and concern in his eyes. Tendou’s eyes twitched behind their lids, his limbs jerking occasionally. Ushijima startled as Tendou was jarred awake by his own nightmare, gripping at his hair and breathing far too heavily for it to possibly be healthy.

Ushijima was a man of few words, and a man of even fewer actions. He’d been clueless before; he didn’t always know how to talk to people, he was often confused when they would turn down what he considered good advice, and uncomfortable situations constantly rose as he tried to explain to people that they were talking far too loud.

None of these things had ever happened with Tendou.

That’s what scared him the most, that the only person Ushijima had ever really felt he had understood, the only person to ever understand him, needed him, and he had no earthly idea how to help. 

He turned on the bedside lamp and looked around, feeling a wave of relief as Tendou stirred. He glanced at his side of the room, perfectly organized and neat, just the way he liked it. He glanced then at Tendou’s side of the floor, messy with discarded laundry and old homework, as hectic and chaotic as the brain of the boy who claimed it. It was their room, and Ushijima  _ loved _ it. 

Ushijima got up from his bed and began to walk towards his roommate slowly, pretending not to see his shoulders shaking. He moved aside a pair of volleyball shorts from Tendou’s chair and sat down so that he was situated within reach of but not touching his friend, and bent down to pick up his discarded English textbook. Ushijima began to read, flying completely blind. But as he sounded out the words and foreign alphabet, the mood seemed to change quite suddenly. Tendou’s shoulders slowly ceased to shake, the tension left his body, and very slowly, as if drawn in by a supernatural force, he turned his head to face the direction from which Ushijima was reading, keeping his eyes trained on his friend’s face, watching the way his nose would scrunch up in confusion when he came across a word he didn’t know, the way his lips formed the sentences, and the way his eyes crawled across the paper. 

As the sun began to rise, Tendou was lulled to sleep by the sound of his best friend’s voice, and by the time his eyes had closed completely he was too tired to hear the soft smile in Ushimima’s tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please spare a comment! If you have any ideas as to what could come next, I'm all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all like this, please comment and I will continue it :) I think you're beautiful and I hope you have a nice day today.  
>  Find me on Tumblr: https://i-write-fic-not-essays.tumblr.com/


End file.
